vampire dipper
by Wolfpup295
Summary: dipper was bitten by a vampire come and read will be updated every week hehhr wolfpup out
1. test

it was a normal day well as normal as it could be for dipper

_hey ya pinetree remember me hahahahhaha _

_"bill!"he gasped as he turned to look at the one eyed triangle demon "what do you want?!"_

_"**to tell you do not! and i mean do not go into the woods im telling you"**bill said as he dadded away_

_"?...w-what was that about?..."dipper muttered out_

_not bad for my first story maybe ill restart it but with more thought _


	2. 2

t"hmm what was that about?..."dipper said while he was deep in Thoght

"hissssss!!"gissed a strage creature

dipper turned around to see what made that noise he looks up straight into the vampires cold yellow eyes he screamed "ahhhhhhhhh"

the vampire looked down at the younger boy and smiled as it sunk its fangs into dipper

dipper was ready for pain but it never came instead he felt as if he was falling asleep but he knew what was happening then it all started to go black and spin

**6 hours later**

"ugh what happened?.."dipper grownd the he sighed and looked around for the vampire untell he realized he could not move

the vampire then came back the a cup full of red stuff dipper then knew it was blood the vampire forced it down dippers mouth then he could move "hello young one im now about to tell you what to expect to happen-oh i never gave you my name"the vampire said slowly "im willow i was turned 46 years ago- now tomorrow you will start geting speed strength and smarts of a vampire" willow said like she said this all the damn time "now you will not butn in sunlight you are a day walker vampire now off you go.."dipper was frozen in shock but he started to walk out of the woods with those words ringing in his ear

his eyes locked on sleeping mable as he fell asleep in his bed

**the next day**

**dipper walked downstairs feeling like the vampire told him smarter and stronger and faster **

he looked at his plate he was not hungry then ford walked up and started to eat he was staring at them hungry but not wanted food then it hit him he sighed and walked out the door or at least tryed to "where are you going dipper"ford says with a look in his eyes as if he knows something happened but dipper was in panic mood by the time he realized that his grate uncle could know but he tryed to play it cool.."urm **random excuse** **for no reason" **he yelled as he ran away with inhuman speed then ford tryed to run after him but failed

thats it for this chapter heheheh i like it 


	3. thetalk

dipper turned into his bat form and then he started to fly to a cave he lovked up to bats he got up there and started to blend in his yellow eyes locked on the entrance to the cave

"i hope they dont find me..."he Whispered

"dipper where are you...dipper where are you!?" ford yelled

dipper then held his breath then realized he did not need to breath or blink he wached as ford walked in

"dipper i know something is up i know you cant run that fast its ok you can tell me i won't get mad..." ford said as he turned in all directions

dipper then sighed to him self as he was deep in thought 'should i?...no i cant... maybe i can?...ugh no yes no yes ugh... fine' he thought it more through while ford was looking about to leave

"wait great uncle ford"dipper said as he turned into him vampire/human form "im um a erm sigh vampire"he said he was not sure if he made the right choice he looked at ford who was staring at dipper

"dipper is that what you where hidding?"ford said as he looked down at dipper

"uhh yeah your not gonna stake me?..."dipper said as he backed up a bit

"dipper why would i?..look i know you may not know how to tell stan and mable but do you know the vampires name?.."ford sighed out

"yes i do...why tho?"dipper half asked half said

"so we can kill it and cure you!..." ford all most yelled

dipper locked at him "why would i want to be cured?... am i spost to?!."

"sigh i guess its up to you lets get bac-wait you cant it's daylight.."

dipper then looked at him "im a daywalker vampire.." he then walked to the entrance of the cave and pocked his hand out "the worst is a bad sun burn"he looked over at ford who was righting this down in Journal 3

**after they got home**

dipper then walked with ford to the lab to see what dipper needed as a daywalker vampire

**tell next time :)**


	4. ohno

** fords pov.**

helooked down at dipperas he was telling him how he felt and showed him his powers as he wrote it in Journal 3

dippers pov**-**

**he walked down as he started to get upstairs he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he knew what it was "must have blood"he muttered out as quietly as he could he looked over at ford who saw what was going on then ford looked at him with a look in his eye that said oh hell nah dipper then sighed as he started to walk upstairs and to the front door thats when he smelled blood it smelled so good it smelled like sugar he looked for it then he saw that ford cut hi hand he lost control as he ran up to him grabbed hi hand as started to lick it he wanted more of and ford knew he tryed to grt away but dipper grabbed him and but into his neck ford started to seap into a deep sleep **

**-7 hours later**-

dipper waited he couldn't believe how good stanfords blood was now he was being turned and its all his falt he sighed as he looked over at stanford who he put on his bed who was turning his skine was pale even more pale than he was he knew thag ment he was a normal vampire he sighed he looked at his hands as he realized that he could be up and not be able to move so he ran and got a cup full of blood and fead it to him he forced it down ford the ford sat up and looked at dipper a tint of anger and sadness in his eyes "i-km sorry i lost it there..."he said with a sigh as he looked at ford

i will be posting a nother chapter today have fun:)


	5. wut?

hehehe im here on top i can belive i never said this but i do and i mean do not own gravity falls ok this one is gonna be a long one i hop idk injoy. 

**a day later from last chapter **

dipper waited for his uncle to get used to floating and speed but he looked to be injoying it i gave a sigh of relief "i thoght you would stake me for that ...h e h e..."dipper muttered to ford

ford just blinked like he did not even give a crap dipper knew he heard him because like before vampires dont need to blink he sighed "please talk to me...please"

ford looked at dipper then ford sighed "can you gell me the name of the vampire that bit you dipper i know i cant cure you but ...itll be nice to know there name.."ford said with a sigh ag the end looking dazed

dipper thoght for a moment then "it was willow i think.."

fords eye whent wide

**fords pov**

**'**could it be my willow? no maybe i dont know erm'what did he look like?"he asked

"erm kinda like you and stan but hoter and younger..."dipper replied

ford showed dipper a photo of a girl "did she look a little like this!?"he asked hoping for a no

"yeah just like her!"

ford sighed "so thats where willow whent ma and pa missed her for so long and sbe was ok..."he muttered out as a wisper

dippers face was shock "you mean you have a sister?!..."his yellow eyes showing no longer his brown must hide color

stan ford watched as the mion was being to set he sighed "ill be in the lab"he sighed

dipper just nodded and watched


	6. oof

-dungeons dungeons and more dungeons-

—dippers pov—

dipper walked out to the store to find his favorite game dungeons dungeons and more dungeons "oh cool!"he muttered he ran with inhuman speed back to the shack he then looksd for mable "mable look what i ford at the store today!"dipper said with a huge smile "uhhhh some nurd thing?..." "no its jot just some nurd thing"dipper said with a sigh "i guess you dont wanna play then?" "uhh im good"

dipper then waited tell stan was not watching after all he told him not to go down there when stan left dipper dropped the broom and ran to the basement all in 5 seconds 'wow yhat was fast...' he saw ford working on removing the portal and then he felt the presence of the young vampire "i know your there dipper i can feel your power.." "hehe you got me" dipper muttered to ford

"i came to ask if you want to play?" he showed the box of dungeons dungeons and more dungeons ford gasped "of course i love this game!"

**after a full game of playing **

**ford and stan were fighting untell stan was about to throw the back with the infinitey dice "no!" they both said at the same tim it roled on the Wizard ** (ugh im not rewighting that)he took rhem with him to play (after 99% of the game)

"i cast normal self spell"mable yelled

i was in shock cuz i was in my hidding form 99% of the time same with ford we looked at each other as she roled the dice i gulped so did ford a black smoke came around us as i tryed to hide my form to find out i cant "uhh ford we have a problem dont we?..." dipper said fast so the otheres just heard muttering "ya we do.." the smoke cleared they looked at us with wide eyes and stan sat up and started to yell "what your not the real dipper or stanford!" he yelled "maybe some thing happened and now he looks like this.."mable said trying to be on her twins side "ugh stop the game there vampires"the game master snaped "thats why there so smart ughhhhh its hard to find smart human brains now adays"he growled dipper and ford let out a sigh then chaged there form they looked at stanly and mable "we will talk about this after we get home"dipper muttered while looking down

**see ya next time have fun waiting hahahahahah see ya **later baiii. 


	7. uhhh

they walked home dipepr and stanford had the same look in there eye witch read we're dead dipper sighed "ok i was thened by a waywalker vampire now im a day walker vampire and i kinda lost it when ford cut his hand on the the way up now hes a vampire and thats all" "..."mable and stan lokmdd at each other

**a few weeks later- **

**sorry its short more later. **


	8. wow

** -mable and the last unicorn-**

dipper watched as we sat down "do eather of you know this?" ford asked showing bill "bill?" me and mable both said at the same time fords eyes widened he tryed to read both our minds but i blocked him as i read his (daywalkers can block there minds from being read but normals cant) "you where tricked by bill to?!" he asked his voice low so only ford can here it ford gave a nod "mable i need you to get hmm i feel like im missing- unicorn hair ughhh" "ill get it!" he yelled out in mable style as she grabbed the Journal and ran out the door

"so how did you meet bill?" dipper asked ford "you cant see that part?" "i can its just a little fuzzy like you want tk block it so bad thag yku kinda did" "i dont wanna say" "ok here ill unblock how i meat bill..".

fords pov

i saw every this i went a little to dar then i whent all to close but then i saw dipper in the forest and bill came out of no ware and "**what ever you do do not go into the woods pine tree im telling ya**"bill said as he fadded away dipper looked around then willow came from behind he could not believe how cute she was he shook his head as then then saw how he met bill

"i think i whent a little to close i saw bill say not to go into teh woods" he muttered and dipper looked at him "i knew you would"sigh "look ford your still getting used to it you maybe bill will spare us because we are spost to be on his side...we are a type of demon after all"dipper said while drinking some blood he bottled for him and ford ford took a sip "yeah maybe.."

next part will be longer hehehe then it will do to the after weirdMcGettigan good luck meh readers have fun next chapter


	9. weirdMcGettigan

dipper watched as the rift broke afte rmable gave it to blenden who was bill dipper woke after his future dream they are never wrong

"Ford!!" dipper screamed

"ow my ears! what dipper?" ford muttered

"mable gives the rift to bill through blenden you probably dont know who that is..." no i dont - wait what?!" "hes a time cop from 3000s i think i dont remember uagh" ford and dipper where trying to make a plan then fippers mind snaps "dont give it to be ceap it for you she will find it by me." ford nodded af that ok dipper

"mabel no!" dipper screams mable drops it diller eyes whent wide "what have you done" a black ball caved on him same with ford "no no no no **no!**" mable cryed

dipper woke up in the place where bill sat there looking down at him "**your right i will go easy on you because your a vampire if you can prove thag your a-" **"yes master bill" dipper said with meaning in his voice he realized that bill had not show him self yet bill smiles and starts lagging "**its sixers turn ahahahahha**" dipper watched as ford came out his eyes wide as he looked over at dipper who was in his vampire form there yellow and red eyes locked "**join us sixer or let pine tree here have fun with out ya and maybe we will kill Shootingstar and moon**" bill's voice sounds so real to ford but dipper could tell its fake thats to him be stronger "come ford lets do this its not like we had a chance anyway" ford thought and he noddd and turned into his vampire form and sighed "i claim 25% the live stalk (humans)" ford and dipper both said bill nodded and laughed as he sat doen on a thrown made of humans

-**5 years later-**

heheh sorry its kinda short more tomorrow


	10. sorry

**A/n**

sorry i wk not be posting fo 2 days because i dont have time so sorry more later

sorry

bai


	11. Ii’m backkk

erm im backkk more later tonight


	12. uhhh (05-07 22:12:23)

i stoped


	13. lol

i stoped


End file.
